Ao Seu Lado
by Adhara Potter
Summary: Potter ama Lily Evans. Na verdade a ruiva esconde o seu verdadeiro sentimento por James Potter. Uma nova aluna em Hogwarts irá ajudar eles ficarem juntos. Afinal, James sempre estará ao lado de Lily, mesmo ela não percebendo.
1. Chapter 1: Conversas entre amigos

(Narrado pela autora)

O quarto estava totalmente desarrumado. Com roupas espalhadas pelo chão, mobilhas encostadas nas paredes e no meio do cômodo havia um tapete onde se encontrava dois meninos. Os dois eram muitos bonitos, qualquer garota cairia aos pés deles. Um deles usava óculos de armação redonda, tinha cabelos extremamente bagunçados e olhos castanhos – esverdeados, e estava deitado de costas para o chão brincando com uma bolinha dourada. Já o outro garoto, de cabelos enrolados até o ombro e olhos cinza, estava sentado batendo baquetas no chão.

O jovem de óculos vendo as baquetas sendo "massacradas" perguntou ao outro:

– Cara, não desconta sua impaciência nas minhas baquetas. Elas não têm culpa de sua infelicidade. O que você tem, Sirius?

– Foi mal James. Sabe, últimos dias de férias é sempre assim. Só no tédio. – respondeu chateado.

– Por que não chama para sair àquela garota que você gosta? – James perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico.

– AHH, CALA A BOCA, SEU VEADO! Eu já disse que ela é minha amiga. Por que não vai encher o saco da Lily, hein? – falou um Sirius irritado.

– EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É VEADO, É CERVO! E eu não encho o saco da Lilian. Eu só a chamo para sair. – James falou olhando o céu pela janela do quarto.

– Eu ainda não acredito, um maroto apaixonado. Cara, essa sua cara de apaixonado é ridícula. – Sirius começou a rir depois de terminar a frase. O riso de Sirius Black sempre parecia um latido de cachorro.

– Não ri da desgraça dos outros Sirius Padfoot Black. Quer dizer, desgraça porque a minha Lily me odeia. Se ela gostasse de mim, pelo menos um pouquinho, nós estaríamos juntos. – disse um James cabisbaixo.

– Relaxa Prongs. Quando você menos esperar, ela vai estar caidinha aos seus pés. – Sirius falou de um jeito malicioso.

Mas quando James ia rebater Sirius, a porta foi aberta por um garoto com uma cara abatida. Se eles não conhecessem o menino, eles diriam que o jovem estava com uma doença, alguém da família morreu ou recebeu o pior "não" da vida.

Porem o menino estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ao adentrar o quarto, ele abriu os braços e falou:

– Olá galera.

– Moony. – disse James e Sirius em uníssono. Correram para o garoto e darem um abraço coletivo, derrubando ele no chão.

– Ei, cuidado seus loucos. – disse levantando com a ajuda de Sirius.

– E ai, Remo? Ahh, por favor, tira essa cara de depressão. A lua cheia ainda esta longe. – disse James num tom amigável.

Remus Lupin tinha cabelos cor de mel e olhos de avelã e era um Lobisomem. Então, toda lua cheia havia a transformação dolorosa. Quanto mais perto da lua cheia, mais a sua aparência era de uma pessoa doente. James, Sirius e outro amigo deles, Peter Pettigrew, descobriram desse probleminha um tanto peludo no terceiro ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Alem de descobrirem esse segredo de Remus, foram ajuda – lo a ter uma transformação menos dolorosa. Peter, James e Sirius se transformaram em animagos, Sirius é um cachorro, James é cervo e Peter, um rato.

É claro que no começo Remus foi totalmente contra isso, mas quando percebeu suas noites de transformações seriam menos dolorosas, não criticou mais eles três.

– Faltam só duas semanas exatamente, James. Mas vamos esquecer isso e deixa-me contar como foi a minha viagem ao Egito. – falou Moony sorridente.

– Que ótimo, Prongs. Ele se esquece da lua cheia com essa "grande" viagem, mas quando nós "amigos" tentamos acalmar ele, ele se revolta: "Vocês não sabem o que é ser um lobisomem" ou "Vocês acham que é fácil, né?. Viu como nós somos ruim, Prongs. – Sirius falou decepcionado, porem com um sorrisinho de lado.

– Deixa de exagero Sirius. E me ajudem com essas malas. Elas estão extremamente pesadas. - Moony disse ao mesmo tempo em que carregava um das malas para dentro do quarto.

Assim que colocaram as malas dentro do quarto, os três sentaram no tapete e começaram a conversar. Com as sobrancelhas levantadas e um sorriso na boca, Remus perguntou:

– Prongs, aqui houve um ataque de Comensais da Morte ou você é um lobisomem e eu não estou sabendo?

– Como assim, Moony?

– Este quarto esta horrivelmente bagunçado. – e com a gargalhada nada discreta de Sirius acrescentou. – Sua mãe viu isso? Por que se ela ver, ela vai virar uma fera.

– Relaxa Remus, ela não vai saber de nada. É claro, se ninguém dedurar, né pulguento? – falou James lançando um olhar severo para o Sirius.

– Por que esta olhando desse jeito para mim. Eu sou um santo. Não faço mal a ninguém. – disse Sirius falsamente.

James revirou os olhos e percebeu que Remus olhava intrigado para ele, perguntou:

– O que foi Moony?

– O ano passado você andou tanto tempo com a Lily, que já esta revirando os olhos como ela. – respondeu Remus num tom divertido.

– É que... – mas James não conseguiu terminar a frase, por que Sirius o interrompeu.

– Moony, você sabe da novidade? O nosso querido Prongs esta apaixonado pela nossa amiga ruivinha. Eu não acredito, os marotos estão em decadência. O ano passado, você virou monitor e agora o James apaixonado. O que será que vem depois, hein? – falou Sirius decepcionado. Se eles não conhecessem o Padfoot, eles teriam dó da cara dele.

Depois de tanto rirem com a cara de Sirius, Remus conseguiu tomar fôlego e falar:

– James, eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer. E Padfoot, sabe o que pode vir depois? – Sirius respondeu com um aceno negativo e com isso Remus respondeu. – Você se apaixonar pela Marlene.

– PARA COM ISSO VOCÊS DOIS! Eu disse milhões de vezes que ela é minha amiga. Vocês estão fazendo complô contra mim, né? Só pode ser. Eu, Sirius Black, nunca vou me apaixonar. Então Moony, que tal você contar com foi a viagem ao Egito? – disse Sirius numa tentativa de desviar o assunto.

– Não adianta fugir do assunto, Senhor Sirius Cachorro Pulguento Black. – falou James jogando um travesseiro bem na cara de Sirius.

– É guerra, é? Então você vai ver. – jogando o outro travesseiro em James.

– Ei, me deixa contar com foi minha viagem ao... Ahhh... – Remus recebeu vários travesseiros na cara. – Calma... eu não falei nada de mais...

Mas Remus não conseguiu acalmar os dois. Teve que se arrastar até um lado do cômodo e postar atrás de um móvel para se proteger contra os ataques dos dois.

Daí por diante Sirius não podia reclamar que estava com tédio. A tarde desses amigos foi muito produtiva. Quer dizer, bagunçar para eles era uma atividade produtiva, era a regra numero 1 para esse grupo.

– Marlene, você viu o meu livro? – uma menina de cabelos ruivos e olhos esverdeados direcionou essa pergunta para a sua colega que estava esparramada na cama.

– Não, Lily.

–Se você escondeu... – Lily não terminou a frase, porque foi interrompida por sua amiga.

– Lily Evans, você veio aqui na minha casa para nós divertimos ou ver você ler esses livros, hein? – falou Marlene chateada. – Você pode mudar um pouco esse seu jeito, por favor. A vida não gira em torno de livros não. As vezes, você nem sabe o que se passa ao seu redor.

–Nossa Marlene, não precisa falar assim. E eu não sou desse jeito, sou? – perguntou Lily intrigada.

Ao ver o rosto de Lily, Marlene levantou e foi sentar em frente a ela. Marlene tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis e era um pouco mais alta que sua amiga. Elas se conheceram em Hogwarts e a partir daí se tornaram grandes amigas.

– Lily, a vida é pequena demais para ficar só apreciando os livros. Tipo, se eu tivesse pensado melhor, eu teria aproveitado mais o tempo com os meus tios. - falou Marlene numa voz embargada e assim que terminou de falar, uma lágrima escorreu no seu rosto.

Uma semanas atrás, os tios e primos de Marlene foram assassinados por Comensais da Morte. Estes são seguidores de Tom Riddle, mais conhecido como Lord Voldemort. Ele é o maior bruxo das trevas.

– Ahh, Marlene, me desculpa. Não foi por querer. – Lily disse enquanto abraçava a amiga pelos ombros. – Olha, eu vou dar mais atenção para você esse ano.

– Você me promete uma coisa? – Lily acenou com a cabeça. – Você vai ficar longe daquele garoto Snape. Ele virou comensal, Lil. E você e outros nascidos trouxas são os alvos principais deles.

– Eu não sou amiga dele desde aquele dia que ele me chamou sangue – ruim.

– Não fala essa palavra, Lil.

– O que? Falo sim, e sou uma sangue-ruim com orgulho. Eles são um bando de idiotas. – Lily percebeu um sorrisinho do rosto de Marlene e perguntou. – O que foi, Lene?

– Tipo, é muito difícil de escutar você falando palavras de "baixo calão" – Marlene respondeu sendo acompanhada pelos risos da Lilian.

– Olha Lene, uma coruja. – falou Lily apontando para a janela.

– É do Sirius. – Marlene foi até a janela e abriu para a ave entrar.

A coruja tinha penas marrons claro salpicadas de manchas pretas e olhas cinzas iguais aos do dono. Ela posou em cima do encosto da cadeira. Ao ver a aproximação da de Lily, a coruja levantou o pé direito onde estava amarrada uma cartas e dois pacotes pequenos. Lily a desamarrou e foi senta na cama.

– A coruja dele é tão bonitinha, né? – disse Marlene fazendo cafuné na cabeça da ave.

– E o dono também, né Marlene? – Lily lançou um olhar malicioso para a garota.

– Ahh, cala a boca Lily! E deixa-me ver essa carta. – ao terminar de falar, Marlene tirou a carta da mão de sua amiga. As vezes Lily se esquecia de como sua amiga era "delicada".

– Pode ler, é para você mesmo. Mas lê em voz alta.

– Ok. – Marlene abriu a carta e começou a ler:

_Olá Marlene,_

_Como você esta? Melhor agora com esta carta, né? * dando um sorriso eu tenho 32 dentes*. Eu preciso primeiro me desculpar por não ter ido ao velório dos seus familiares para te dar apoio. A minha amada e queridíssima mãe me deixou trancafiado em casa naquela semana. E no mesmo dia do velório ela me arrastou para um baile para comemorar as nobres famílias sangues-puros da Europa. Eu quase vomitei quando ela falou isso. Você consegue imagine a minha cara nesse baile, Lene?_

_A família do James também foi chamada, mas é claro que os Potter não foram nesse negócio. Você sabe muito bem que os pais dele são contra esse tipo de aristocracia._

_Desculpe-me mesmo Lene. Prometo a você que vou acabar com a raça desses Comensais de uma figa. Não vai sobra nada deles para contar a história._

_Lene querida, eu não disse a você que o meu time de quadribol ia ganhar do seu? Eu te falei, né? Nós somos os melhores do mundo. Ouvi um boato dizendo que o ano que vem pode ocorrer a copa mundial aqui na Inglaterra. Seria legal, né?_

_Cara, o Remus chegou esses dias da "grande viagem ao Egito". Cara, ele não para de falar de lá. Esta até enchendo o saco, eu e James sempre temos que mandar ele calar a boca. Fala sério. Ele mandou junto com a minha carta esses dois pacotes. É presente que ele trouxe da viagem para você e para Lily._

_Nossa Lene, o James não para de me encher o saco. Espera ai que eu vou calar a boca dele..._

_LENEEEEEEE, e ai? Como você esta? O seu amigo cachorro aqui é egoísta. Ele não deixa eu escrever. Mas você esta melhor do ocorrido? Minha mãe e meu pai estão mandando um abraço para você. Talvez esses dias nós vamos dar uma passadinha na sua casa..._

_Sai pra lá seu veado, foi mal Lene. Ele é sempre intrometido. Então, talvez nós vamos dar uma passadinha na sua casa e eu vou junto._

_Manda um abraço para a Lily. Não sei direito se já somos amigos. Mas prefiro não estragar esse começo de amizade. Mas acho que o meu colega aqui esta louco por ela._

_Bom me deixa ver se eu falei tudo que precisava. Humm...*passando a mão no queixo*. Acho que sim._

_Enfim, o que precisar é só me mandar uma carta ou me chamar pela rede flú._

_Beijos,_

_Sirius Black._

P.S.: Eu e Remus estamos na casa de James. Vamos ir juntos para o Expresso Hogwarts.

Ao terminar a carta, Marlene não agüentava ficar em pé de tanto rir e, apesar de Sirius citar a pessoa mais indesejada por Lily, ela também estava rindo.

– Só Sirius para me fazer rir desse jeito. Ele tem aquele jeito de fortão, mas é um amor de bruxo. – disse Marlene depois de respirar fundo.

– É, ele é legal, só não gostei da parte "Mas acho que o meu amigo aqui esta louco por ela." – falou Lily com uma cara de poucos negócios.

– Ahh Lily, o James gosta de você.

– Claro que não. Ele é arrogante, galinha, bagunça aquele cabeço só para aparecer que acabou de descer da vassoura,... - Lily não terminou a frase, porque Marlene a interrompeu.

– E etc, etc e etc. Nossa Lily, é isso que eu estou falando de você parar de ler os livros e ver as pessoas ao seu redor.

– Vamos mudar de assunto. E vamos ver o que Remus trouxe para gente. – indo em direção aos pacotes.

– O que será que é?

Marlene e Lily abriram os pacotes ao mesmo tempo e ficaram felizes pelo que viram.

–Eu não acredito que Remus comprou uma maquiagem para mim. – Marlene disse maravilhada pela caixinha de maquiagem na mão dela. E depois viu um bilhete ao lado dela. – Lil? Escuta, eu vou ler.

– Ta bom. –disse Lily e começou a rir da cara de felicidade da amiga.

_Olá Marlene,_

_Tudo bem com você? Espero que você esteja melhor. Qualquer coisa que precisar é só falar comigo._

_Eu não sabia o que comprar para você, mas quando eu passei em frente a uma loja de maquiagem e coisas do gênero, eu lembre que você usava muito maquiagem._

_Esse tipo de maquiagem é totalmente diferente das outras. Tirando o fato de ser egípcia, é claro. Mas ela tem hidratante, protetor solar, protege o rosto contra feitiços e, alem disso, tem o poder cicatrizante._

_Espero que goste do meu presente!_

_Abraços,_

_Remus Lupin._

– Nossa Lene, que legal. E tem varias cores. – falou Lily olhando para o presente da Marlene.

– Meu Merlin, não deve ter sido barato esse presente. Mas agora deixa eu ver o seu. – Marlene falou olhando para a Lily.

Lilian mostrou um caderno com uma capa dura que tinha pedras e símbolos egípcios. Marlene abriu o bilhete que vinha junto com ele e começou a ler:

_Oi Lily,_

_Como você esta? Quando nós voltarmos para a escola, eu conto como foi a minha viagem. Porque se eu contar aqui, vai parecer uma redação de transfiguração de tão longa que vai ficar a carta._

_Isso não é um caderno, é um diário. Eu sei que você escreve um diário, mas esse é legal. É um tipo de penseira. Você pode escrever ou depositar suas memórias diretas para esse caderno. E se você quiser colocar fotos nesse diário, você não precisa usar uma maquina fotográfica. É só pegar uma memória, coloca no caderno e lançar o feitiço "fotum" sobre essa memória. Assim vai parecer que você colou uma foto no diário._

_Espero que fique feliz pelo presente._

_Beijos,_

_Remus Lupin._

–UAU, adorei isso. Diferente, né? – Lily perguntou a Marlene.

– Super da hora. Mas como Remus foi para o Egito? Tipo, uma viagem para lá é cara. E a família dele não tem muito dinheiro. – Marlene olhou intrigada para a amiga.

– Remus me disse que a mãe dele e ele sempre queriam viajar para lá e ai eles estavam guardando dinheiro. – respondeu Lily.

– Que bom, né? Tipo, as vezes é bom ter dinheiro para fazer uma viagem dessas. – falou Marlene.

– É sim. Mas dá para você parar de falar tipo, estou de saco cheio disso. – disse Lily irritada.

– Foi mal, Lil. Vou tentar parar de uma o tipo. – falou Marlene num tom engraçado.

– Você não vai responder a carta para o Sirius? – perguntou Lily.

– Sim. Deixa-me pegar um pergaminho e minha pena para escrever. – respondeu Marlene indo em direção a criado-mudo para pegar tais objetos.

– Ahh, fala para Sirius que eu considero ele como amigo e mando um abraço para ele, ta? – falou Lily com um sorriso no rosto.

– Que bom, Lil. Já estava na hora. Agora só falta o James. – disse Marlene olhando a Lily.

– Se ele para com essa história de sair, eu poderia pensar. Mas ele é que estraga tudo. Um idiota. – falou Lily com o rosto corado de raiva.

– Ai Lil, que cabeça dura você tem. Não precisa falar nada. Mas pensa no que eu falei antes. A vida é pequena demais para ficar brigando por bobeira. Agora fica quieta, eu preciso pensar para escrever essa carta. – disse Marlene emburrada.

Lily nunca viu Marlene falar dessa maneira. Não a parte de ser "delicada", mas a parte reflexiva. Desde o dia que ocorreu o velório, ela estava fazendo companhia a sua amiga. Ela percebeu que Marlene estava sentindo essa perda dos parentes.

–Pronto. Quer ler? – Marlene perguntou a sua amiga. Mas percebeu que Lily estava pensando em algo e foi até ela e chacoalhou-a. – Ei, você esta aqui ou em outro lugar?

– Desculpa Lene. Mas o que você disse.

– Se você quer ler a carta que eu escrevi para o Sirius?

– Sim. – respondeu Lily pegando a carta e começou a ler:

_Olá Sirius,_

_Estou bem melhor agora. Mas não é por causa da sua carta, ta? *risos* Não fica triste, ta?_

_Não precisa se desculpar por não ter ido ao velório. Eu entendo como sua mãezinha é. Como assim? Baile para comemorar os puros sangues da Europa? Eu e a Lily caímos na risada quando você citou isso na carta. Sim cara, eu consigo imaginar a sua cara de anjinho nesse baile._

_Deixa-me falar antes que eu esqueça. A Lily te considera um amigo, ta? E ela mandou um abraço para você._

_Tadinho do Remus, to com dó dele. Pra que mandar o coitado calar a boca. Ele só esta feliz. Adorei o presente que ele mandou para mim._

_Que bom que vocês vêm aqui em casa. Minha mãe esta precisando mesmo._

_Manda um abraço para o James e ele não é intrometido, ta Sirius?_

_A Lily esta aqui desde o velório e também nós vamos juntas para o Expresso Hogwarts._

_Manda um abraço para a Remus também._

_E obrigada pela carta, me animou mais._

_Beijos,_

_Marlene MacKinnon._

– Legal, mas nós precisamos escrever um agradecimento para o Remus pelos presentes. – disse Lily ao terminar de ler a carta.

– Sim claro. Vou pegar mais pergaminho e uma pena para você escrever. – falou Marlene voltando à cômoda.

Assim que terminaram de escrever as cartas para o Remus, colocaram-nas em envelopes e amarraram-nas no pé da coruja.

– Pronto Zeus, pode ir agora. – falou Marlene depois de dar um pedaço de uma bolacha de água e sal para a coruja.

– Zeus? – perguntou Lily intrigada.

– É o nome dele. Sirius tem uma imaginação. – respondeu Marlene revirando os olhos, porem com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Meu Merlin. - disse Lily dando risada.

Ao terminar de comer, Zeus virou para a janela e alçou vôo. Quando a coruja chegou, o sol estava se pondo, fazendo com que o céu alaranjado virasse uma paisagem onde raios se misturassem com as aves, com a vegetação do campo e com o mar onde as ondas se batiam contra as pedras da encosta. Mas agora, a coruja voava de volta para casa, embora num céu banhado com o mesmo azul do mar, porem a abóbada celeste reinava um lua minguante com as suas estrelas que velavam o sonho de pessoas que descasavam numa noite gélida.


	2. Chapter 2: Um dia não muito bom

Diário de Lily:

_18 de agosto de 1975:_

_Após mandarmos de volta Zeus para o seu dono, eu e Marlene conversarmos um pouco. Nossa! Colocar um nome desses em uma coruja, só poder ser o Sirius mesmo. Ele tem uma imaginação muito fértil._

_Desculpe-me diário, eu demorei a voltar a escrever, por que esses dias foram muito bagunçados e conturbados. Há uma semana, alguns tios e primos muitos próximos da Marlene foram assassinados pelos seguidores de Vol... ahh, desculpa, eu não consigo falar o nome, nem mesmo escrever. Eles foram assassinados pelos seguidores de Você-sabe-quem. Esse louco está tomando conta de tudo e as pessoas que não entrar no jogo são massacradas. Infelizmente, eu estou na mira deles, porque sou nascida trouxa._

_Mas depois que eu terminar a escola, eu quero entrar para a academia de aurors. Para poder lutar contra toda essa atrocidade._

_Minha amiga e seus familiares estão arrasados. A família dela e outras famílias puros-sangues que são contra esses assassinos são os alvos principais de Você-sabe-quem. Depois desse ocorrido, Marlene mudou muito. Ela diz que vai aproveitar cada momento da vida, por que não sabe o que pode acontecer com o dia de amanhã. Desde o velório, eu pedi para a minha mãe me deixar ficar aqui para fazer companhia para minha colega._

_Aos poucos ela esta melhorando do susto, mas é claro que depois desse episodio irá ficar uma ferida no coração._

_Nesses dias a Marlene não para de falar do Potter. Isso me deixa numa raiva. Ta bom, ele é bonito e tal, mas ele é o Potter. O arrogante, o idiota, o infantil, o bagunceiro, o galinha,..._

_No dia do velório, ele estava lá com os pais dele. Mas você acha que a Marlene falou para eu consolar ele. Eu nem acreditei quando ela falou. Eu percebi que ele não queria chorar na frente das pessoas, mas ele tinha chorado na casa dele, porque os olhos dele estavam vermelhos._

_Vou contar tudo o que ocorreu naquele dia._

**Flashback:**

As gotas de água da chuva que cai lá fora batiam contra o vidro da janela do meu quarto fazendo um som sincronizado me deixando com um tédio enorme. Eu queria caminhar lá fora, mas por puro azar o vento começou trazer nuvens escuras encobrindo todo céu claro que existia há dois minutos.

Como eu não posso sair agora, eu vou esperar a chuva passar enquanto eu arrumo o meu quarto. Não é normal ver o meu quarto bagunçado e ele esta dessa maneira, pois eu tinha chegado de uma viagem onde fui visitar umas primas minhas com os meus pais e minha "querida" irmã.

Percebendo que a chuva não estava passando, fui até a janela e olhei o céu. Está tão esquisito. O dia estava com sol forte e do nada começa a chover. Mas senti um arrepio estranho subir pela minha coluna. Não um arrepio de prazer e sim um arrepio de medo. Essa chuva me lembra somente uma única pessoa. Uma pessoa que eu nunca conheci e temo conhecer. Voldemort.

Balancei minha cabeça numa tentativa de esquecer esses pensamentos, mas nesse momento eu escuto um grito vindo do quarto da cozinha. No momento eu parei, não sabia o que fazer. Olhei em volta do meu quarto e achei o que estava procurando. Minha varinha.

Sai correndo do meu quarto e desci de dois em dois os degraus da escada que dava para a sala. Já na sala, me viro para a porta que dava para a copa. Chegando à copa com a varinha em punho, me deparo com a seguinte cena: minha irmã, Petúnia, com uma cara de mistura de nojo e medo estava em cima mesa e minha mãe, no chão, com medo. As duas estavam olhando para o mesmo ponto. Quando me dei conta, elas estavam olhando para uma pequena criatura que estava perto de uma cadeira tombada. Essa criatura era o elfo da família da Marlene.

– Hunters, o que você faz aqui? – Eu perguntei ao elfo.

– Me desculpe Srta. Evans. Hunters não queria assustar essas pessoas. Hunters só queria dar uma notícia urgente para a Srta. Evans. A dona de Hunters pediu para Hunters vim aqui...

– O que é esse bicho estranho? É uma aberração igual a você. Por que você traz essas coisas para dentro de casa? Imagine se meu namorado estivesse aqui e visse isso? – falou Petúnia interrompendo o elfo de continuar o que falava.

Com uma reverencia exagerado, Hunters continuou:

– Hunters peça desculpas a família de Evans. Hunters necessita de falar com a Srta. Evans urgente. – Hunters falou primeiramente para minha mãe e Petúnia e no final virou-se para mim.

– Vem Hunters. Vou levar você até o meu quarto para podermos conversar melhor. – eu disse saindo da cozinha junto com o elfo. Eu queria ficar o mais longe possível de minha irmã.

– Bicho retardado. – gritou Petúnia de dentro da cozinha. Com isso começou uma discussão entre ela e minha mãe que eu não estava com um pingo de vontade de escutar.

– Hunters poderia perguntar uma coisa a Srta. Evans? – Hunters falou enquanto nós subíamos a escada.

– Sim.

– O que é retardado? – Hunters disse com um olhar indagador.

Nesse momento, eu mordi os meus lábios numa tentativa de não rir. Não sabia o que responder a ele, seria chato falar a verdade.

– Não liga pelo o que ela diz, Hunters – foi a única coisa que veio na cabeça.

Entramos no quarto e ao olhar pela janela percebi que o céu escurecera mais. Assim com eu, Hunters olhava preocupado para a chuva caindo lá fora.

– Então, o que a Marlene queria de urgente comigo? – perguntei voltando a minha atenção ao elfo.

Assim que terminei de falar, ele passou a me olhar com jeito triste de que algo de ruim estava acontecendo. Ele abriu a boca varias vezes, porem não consegui emitir nenhum som. Hunters olhava da janela para mim e de mim para a janela. As vezes, o olhar de tristeza mudava para preocupado, como se qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer no presente momento.

E foi com tudo isso que percebe o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava lá por causa daquela chuva, por causa dele, Voldemort.

– Hunters pela amor de Merlin, fala alguma coisa. Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Marlene? Ele a atacou ou aos pais dela? – falei desesperada.

– Não Srta. Evans. Ele não atacou eles. – ao falar isso eu me aliviei – Mas lembra dos tios e os primos dela? Robert e Elizabeth e seus filhos Alexandre e Mariana? – perguntou o elfo com lagrimas nos olhos.

– Não me diga que ele ...

–... OS MATOU. – continuou Hunters, porem aos gritos. – ELE SÓ NÃO OS MATOU. ELE OS TORTUROU PARA BRINCAR COM A VIDA DELES, PARA OS VER SOFRER.

Ao terminar de ouvir os gritos de tristeza do elfo, não agüentei o meu próprio peso, eu desabei na poltrona que estava bem atrás de mim. Não acreditei no que estava acontecendo. Tentei pensar em algo, mas não consegui. O meu olhar estava perdido na chuva que caia lá fora. Parecia que o tempo tinha parado para mim e que as estrelas chovaram pela perda de quatro vidas humanas.

Robert e Elizabeth moravam na Inglaterra e seus filhos gêmeos Alexandre e Mariana estudavam na França. Eles tinham a mesma idade que eu. Sempre que terminava o ano letivo, eu e Marlene aproveitávamos as férias com Alex e Mari. E pensar que eles foram mortos...

Senti alguém me abraçando pelos ombros. Não queria saber quem fosse, mas eu precisava de algum conforto. Depois de alguns minutos percebi que não somente eu chorava, Hunters estava sentado ao chão com as costas grudadas na parede abraçando as pernas e apoiando a cabeça no joelho.

Levantei-me e fui até ele e tentei fala:

– Hun... Hunters... calma, fai ficar tudo bem.

Ele levantou a cabeça e balançou.

– Você não entende... Ele esta tomando conta de tudo... matando vidas inocentes. Desde o primeiro momento que ele começou a agir o tempo mudou. E daqui em diante tudo vai piorar. – disse o elfo olhando a janela.

– Nós temos que ter calma. – disse sentando ao lado de Hunters.

– Marlene perguntou se você poderia dormir uns dias na casa dela? – perguntou Hunters mais controlado.

– Claro que sim. – respondi, mas percebi que minha mãe estava dentro do quarto e era ela tinha me abraçado. – Posso mãe?

– Claro filha. Ela precisa de você nesse momento. – respondeu minha mãe com uma mistura de calma e tristeza.

– Então, você pode me buscar daqui a dez minutos para eu arrumar as minhas coisas? – voltei a falar com Hunters.

– O meu senhor pediu para o Ministério ligar a sua lareira. Assim você pode arrumas seus pertences com calma. – falou o elfo ao mesmo tempo em que levantava do chão. – Agora eu tenho que ir. Até mais tarde Srta. Evans.

– Até mais, Hunters. – respondi

Logo após o elfo ter aparatado do meu quarto, virei para minha mãe com um sorriso triste e perguntei:

– Você me ajuda mamãe?

– Sim, Lil. E eu não quero minha filha triste. Eu sei como é perder alguém, mas você precisa estar bem para ajudar a sua amiga. Ela vai estar muito pior que você. Sente aqui, vou pegar um copo de água para você. E pode deixar que eu vou arrumar suas coisas. – minha mãe saiu do cômodo assim que terminou de falar.

Assim que voltou, ela sentou ao meu lado e me deu o copo com água fresca.

– Obrigada mamãe. Não sabia o que seria sem você. Você não quer que eu ajude você a arrumar os meus pertences? – perguntei quando eu a vi pegando minha mala em baixo da minha cama.

– Pode deixar. Agora, descansa um pouco. Você vai ter um dia longo. – falou enquanto pegava minhas roupas e colocava dentro da mala.

Enquanto minha mãe arrumava minhas roupas e meus pertences pessoais, eu deitei na minha cama e fiquei fitando o teto numa tentativa de pensar, porem a minha mente não parava de girar. Era como se fosse um liquidificador misturando memórias em cima de memórias.

Memórias! O que seria de nós sem as memórias?

Foi nesse momento que eu aprendi uma lição: relembrar episódios que marcaram as nossas vidas é uma sensação extremamente prazerosa para a alma e para o coração. E era isso que eu fazia naquele momento.

Lembrei e relembrei varias vezes o dia em que conheci Mari e Alex. Foi durante as férias de verão, nas primeiras semanas depois de terminar o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, fui passar alguns dias na casa de Marlene. Era tão... bom pensar em nada disso que nós estamos passando por hoje. Era tudo muito calmo.

E pensar em ter aproveitado mais...

– Fica calma filha. Toma mais um pouco de água. – minha mãe disse me oferecendo outro copo de água.

Sentei em minha cama e percebi que a gola de minha camiseta e a pele do meu rosto estavam molhados pelas minhas lágrimas salgadas.

–Obrigada mãe. A mala já esta pronta? – perguntei com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

– Sim, mas você já quer ir?

– Sim. Assim eu posso ficar mais tempo perto da Lene. Ela precisa de mim. – falei levando da cama.

Peguei a minha mala e minha bolsa que continha um livro e outras coisas. Minha mãe sabia de todos os meus gostos, eu não precisava falar o que precisava. Ela é como um amiga, sabe tudo o que acontece e o que se passa na minha cabeça.

Juntas nós andamos até a sala em silencio onde, na lareira, o fogo dançava brandamente.

– O que precisar é só falar comigo. Eu queria dar um abraço na Marlene, mas prometi para a sua irmã que eu e seu pai iríamos almoçar na casa do namorado dela. - minha mãe disse revirando os olhos.

Eu e Petúnia somos como cão e gato, mas nem sempre foi assim. Na nossa infância, tínhamos um imenso amor uma pela outra. Entretanto, da noite para o dia, esse amor virou ódio a partir do momento em que descobri que eu era uma bruxa. Não sei exatamente se era inveja, mas hoje eu sei que ela faz de tudo para me ver nervosa e colocar meus pais contra mim.

– Então boa sorte no almoço. E obrigada. – disse sorrindo

– Não precisa agradecer filha. E se você me mandar uma carta, pede para a sua coruja ir à janela do meu quarto, porque da ultima vez ela foi ao quarto de sua irmã. – falou minha mãe enquanto me abraçava e passava a mão no meu rosto para limpar minha pele.

Abri a minha bolsa a procura de um saquinho que continha o pó de flu. Com a minha mão peguei um pouco do pó e joguei na lareira. Imediatamente, a mistura do vermelho e amarelo do fogo mudou para um verde dando uma sensação de frio no ambiente.

– Tchau

– Tchau filha.

Virei-me para a lareira com a minha bagagem e pronunciei o endereço da casa da Marlene. Viajar de Rede Flu não é uma coisa confortável. No momento em que a pessoa coloca o pé na chamas verdes ela é levada através de um túnel escuro até o seu destino pedido antes de entrar na lareira. O desconfortável é que a pessoa fica girando durante a viagem inteira.

Quando eu abri os meus olhos eu já estava na sala de estar da casa da Marlene. Pelo menos a viagem é rápida.

– Senhorita Evans, que bom que você chegou. – quem falava era Hunters vindo em minha direção.

– Demorei? – perguntei preocupada.

– Não senhorita. Hunters vai levar seus pertences no quarto de hospedes. E a minha senhorita esta no quarto dela. – falou enquanto pegava minha mala e minha bolsa. Hunters sempre se referia a Marlene como "minha senhorita".

– Obrigada. – disse saindo da sala.

Caminhei silenciosamente no corredor tentando me acalmar para estar bem quando ver a Lene. Chegando perto da escada que dava acesso ao primeiro andar da casa, escutei duas vozes grossas. Ao me virar para a direita e começar a subir, dois homens estavam conversando algo sério, porem ambos estavam cabisbaixos.

Um deles eu reconheci na hora, era o pai da Marlene, John MacKinnon. Ele é alto, tem um cabelo castanho escuro e olhos azuis muito parecidos com os da Marlene. O outro homem me parecia muito familiar. Ele tem um grande porte físico, os cabelos castanhos claro são arrepiados e tem olhos verdes. E alem disso, usava um óculos com uma armação redonda. Eu acho que eu conheço todas essas característica.

– Lily, mas que bom que você veio. – falou o John enquanto vinha em minha direção.

– Tio John, sinto muito pelo ocorrido. Eu não acreditei quando Hunters falou para mim. –disse enquanto abraçava-o.

– E eu? Fiquei chocado com a noticia. Mas quem esta pior é a Elisa e a Marlene. Até a vida de Mari e Alex eles não pouparam. – falou cabisbaixo e depois virou para o homem ao seu lado e continuou. – Ah, Charlus, essa é a Lily Evans.

– É, bem que eu reconheci. – disse estendendo a mão para mim. – Charlus Potter, ao seu despor. James sempre fala de você. É um prazer conhece-la. – ao terminar beijou a minha mão.

No momento eu fiquei surpresa por duas coisas. Primeiro, eu estava falando com o melhor auror e chefe do esquadrão dos aurors da Inglaterra. Segundo, ele era tão cavalheiro para ser pai daquele troglodita do James Potter.

– O prazer é meu senhor Potter. – disse educadamente. Não me interprete mal, mas eu falei dessa maneira, por ser uma pessoa muito importante e não por ser pai daquele arrogante.

– Por favor, não precisa dessa formalidade querida, me chame de Charlus. – falou com um sorriso muito parecido de seu filho. Será que todos os Potter são iguais?

– Desculpe senh... quer dizer, Charlus. – falei. Nessa hora eu já estava corando.

– A Marlene está no quarto com o James, Lily. – dessa vez foi o Tio John que disse.

Pêra ai! Marlene e o Potter no mesmo quarto. Isso não vai dar certo. Quer dizer, eles já ficaram uma vez mesmo sendo primos. Nossa, o que eu estou pensando? Quatro pessoas morreram e eu estou pensando besteira. É melhor parar com isso.

– Eu vou lá ver ela. Licença. – falei subindo as escadas.

Subi as escadas e entrei em um corredor mal iluminado pensando como fazer para não me estressar com o Potter. Cheguei perto da porta do quarto da Lene e tentei escutar alguma coisa. Não ouvi nada e então tomei coragem para abrir a porta. Girei a maçaneta e adentrei o quarto. No primeiro momento não vi nada, mas abri um pouco mais a porta para deixar a claridade entrar no cômodo. Mesmo assim continuava escuro. De repente, senti uma mão envolvendo o meu braço.

Nesse momento, entrei em pânico. E se tivesse acontecido algo com a Marlene e o Potter. E se os Comensais da Morte infiltraram na casa dos Mckinnon. Recuei-me, mas a mão me segurava mais forte ainda. Apesar da tal força, não deixei de perceber que tinha um toque de delicadeza nesse gesto. Mesmo assim pensei em minha varinha, porem tinha esquecido-a na minha bolsa. Percebendo que eu ia começar a gritar, a pessoa colocou a outra mão na minha boca.

– Vamos sair do quarto. –sussurrou uma voz masculina próximo ao meu ouvido fazendo me arrepiar. Não sei por que, mais eu obedeci.

Ele tirou a mão da minha boca e do meu braço me deixando ir à direção da porta. Esperei dois segundos e a pessoa saiu do cômodo fechando a porta com calma.

– Mas eu não acredito! Você me deu um susto lá dentro. Isso não é hora de fazer brincadeirinhas Potter. – disse tentando falar num tom baixo.

– Desculpa Lils. Eu não queria assustar você. Eu não queria brincar com você. Eu só queria levar você aqui fora, por causa da Marlene. – foi a primeira vez da minha vida que vi o Potter falar num tom sério. Será que eu preciso me desculpar?

– Er... desculpe. Mas o que tem a Marlene? Ela não esta lá dentro? - perguntei rapidamente.

– Ela está péssima. Eu cheguei aqui logo depois que ela recebeu a notícia. Todo mundo tentou acalmá-la, mas não foi nada fácil. Trouxe-a aqui para descansar um pouco. Consegui agora fazer ela dormir. É melhor deixá-la descansar, porque vai ser um longo dia. Você não acha? – falou cabisbaixo.

– Claro. Nossa, coitada. – falei. Mas logo veio um silêncio constrangedor entre nós dois.

– Você conhecia o Alex, a Mari , o Tio Rob e Tia Beth? – me perguntou quebrando o gelo instalado entre nós dois.

– Ah sim. Desde as férias do primeiro ano. Vou sentir falta deles. – respirei fundo e continuei – Vocês são parentes?

– Não tão próximo quanto a Marlene. Eles são meus primos de quinto grau. – deu uma pausa para indicar com a mão o escritório e caminhamos até lá. – Mas o que vale mesmo não é o sangue e sim a amizade que tenho com eles. Meus pais são muito próximos deles.

Ele abriu a porta e deu passagem para eu entrar no cômodo.

O escritório da casa era mais usado pelos pais da Marlene, já que ela "morava" grande parte do ano em Hogwarts. Ele é bem aconchegante. Na parede a frente da porta ficava a escrivaninha acompanhada com uma cadeira de couro preto e algumas poltronas confortáveis em volta de uma mesinha central. E o que mais eu gosto desse escritório são as estantes que iam até o teto com vários volumes de livros.

– Foi tudo muito rápido o que aconteceu com eles. Infelizmente, o meu pai recebeu a mensagem do Tio Rob muito tarde. – falou com o olhar perdido.

– Mensagem? Como? – perguntei intrigada.

– Ah, é o jeito que os aurors se comunicam. Somente eles sabem. Meu pai me conta tudo que acontece nas reuniões dos aurors e tudo mais, mas algumas coisas são ultra-secretas. Nunca ouve falha nesse tipo de comunicação, mas, infelizmente, ontem a noite falhou. Eu estava com o meu pai quando ele recebeu a mensagem. Ai ele me pediu para acompanhá-lo. Foi terrível. Nem consegui reconhecê-los direito. – falou tentando não chorar.

– E se tivesse Comensais, você e seu pai estariam correndo perigo também. – falei desesperada.

– Calma ruivinha, não precisa se preocupar comigo. - disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Comecei a corar não de vergonha, mas sim de raiva. Mesmo nesse estado ele não consegue ter nem um pingo de respeito por mim. Sempre com as mesmas brincadeirinhas.

– Olha aqui Potter...

– Continuando. Eu fui com ele, por que se tivessem Comensais, eu poderia ir até o ministério da Magia e chamar o esquadrão. Mas, em vez de chamar os aurors práticos, tive que chamar os aurors teóricos.

– Existe essa diferença entre aurors?

– Sim, Lils. Os práticos são aqueles que duelam. Os aurors teóricos são divididos em dois grupos: os C.S.I. e os pesquisadores. Os C.S.I. são os detetives e os pesquisados são aqueles que procuram novas técnicas de magias e dão aulas para os práticos para atualizá-los.

– Nossa, eu pensei que só existia C.S.I. no mundo trouxa. E por favor, não me chame de Lils. É Evans. – disse pensativa.

– É o que todos os filhos de não-magicos podem pensar, ruivinha. Minha mãe é chefe dos C.S.I. Ela vai estudar com calma sobre o ocorrido de ontem para prender os vagabundos. – falou

– Potter, olha a boca. Eu já disse para parar me chamar desses codinomes. Eu odeio isso. – repreendi-o.

– Mas é a pura verdade. Todos esses imbecies vão ser presos. – falou nervoso e, mudando o humor, continuou- Que tal, lírio? Ah, vai? Lírio é bonito.

– Potter, você não consegue entender... – não pude continuar a censurar o troglodita, já que escutei um barulho vindo na direção da porta.

Ao olhar para a entrada da biblioteca, me assustei em ver a situação da Marlene. Sua roupa estava totalmente amarrotada, seu cabelo desalinhado e seus olhos estavam totalmente vermelhos.

Num sussurro, ela disse:

– Lily, que bom que você veio. – correu para me abraçar.

Abracei-a fortemente para que toda aquela dor passasse.

– Calma, isso vai passar. Não é fácil, mas vai passar. – tentei acalmá-la.

Depois de ficar um tempo com a cabeça apoiada no meu ombro, ela se afastou e olhou para mim.

– Contaramparavocê?Até!Elesnãovããoportodaaparte. - Marlene disse num fôlego só.

– Prima, senta aqui. – o Potter levou a Lene até uma poltrona. – Vou pegar um copo de água para você.

Tentei acalmar a minha amiga até o Potter chegar com o copo de água.

– Pronto. Toma essa água. Você precisa se acalmar. Não quero ver você passando mal. Por favor, faz isso por você. – falou o Potter enquanto a Marlene tomava o copo de água.

– Obrigada, primo. – agradeceu Marlene ao Potter.

– Olha minha mãe deixou ficar aqui um bom tempo. – disse para ela sorrindo. Mas ela não falou nada, porque a porta foi aberta por uma mulher magnífica. Ela era alta, sua pele era branca, seus olhos castanho-esverdeados e seu cabelo era ruivo.

– Querida, você não conseguiu dormir? – a mulher dirigiu a Marlene e com o aceno negativo desta continuou. – Mas precisa sim. Você precisa de energia para mais tarde, se não você vai ficar fraca.

– Eu sei tia. Obrigada. Ah, essa é a minha amiga Lilian Evans. Eu acho que o James já falou dela para a senhora. – falou Lene.

– Olá querida. Nossa James, ela é bonita mesmo. Eu sou Dorea Potter, mãe desse lindo maroto. - cumprimentou Dorea. Fiquei totalmente vermelha com o comentário. Ela era uma mulher muito elegante, tinha olhos cor castanho-esverdeados e, por incrível que pareça, tinha cabelo ruivo.

– Olá senhora Potter. Prazer em conhecê-la.

– O prazer é todo meu. E por favor, me chame por Dorea. James, meu querido, ela é realmente maravilhosa. Ele sempre fala de você.

– Mãe! – falou o Potter corando. Espera ai! O Potter esta vermelho.

– Por que vocês não vão à cozinha comer alguma coisa. Principalmente a senhorita que não comeu nada ainda hoje. - disse Dorea

– Eu acho que vou come alguma coisa sim. – falou Lene levantando da poltrona. – E como esta a minha mãe?

– Ah querida, tive que dar um remédio para ela se acalmar. Ela conseguiu dormir. E quando for hora do velório eu acordo ela.

– Obrigada tia. Nós vamos descer para comer alguma coisa. – disse Lene andando em direção a porta.

Eu e Potter caminhamos um de cada lado da Marlene. Ela andava com a cabeça baixa e percebi que mil coisas passavam na cabeça de minha amiga. Lene nunca foi de chorar na frente das pessoas, mesmo quando ela estivesse chateada com algo. Peguei na mão dela para fazer um carinho e como resposta, ela me lanço um sorriso triste. Ora Potter passava a mão no cabelo dela, ora Potter passava a mão nas costas dela.

Ao chegar na cozinha. Tio John e Chalus estavam conversando sobre o ocorrido.

– Filha, você não consegui descansar? – perguntou tio John a Marlene.

– Só consegui cochilar. Vou comer alguma coisa. – respondeu Lene. – Hunter, você pode colocar a mesa para nós comemos alguma coisa?

– Claro minha jovem mestra.

Na ponta da mesa estava sentado o Tio John, no lado esquerdo estava Chalus e Marlene e lado direito estava eu e Potter.

– Então Lily, como estão seus pais e sua irmã? – perguntou Tio John numa tentativa de diminuir a tristeza do ambiente.

– Estão bem. O meu pai foi chamado para trabalhar num novo projeto. A minha mãe esta trabalhando muito. E minha irmã, bem, esta continua a chamar de aberração.

– Lily, eu já falei para você azarar ela. – falou Marlene ironicamente.

– Eu não preciso fazer isso. É só o meu pai estar perto que ela fica quietinha.

– A sua irmã te chama de aberração? – perguntou Chalus.

– Infelizmente. Nós éramos muito unidas, mas essas brigas começaram quando eu recebi a carta de Hogwarts. Sabe, inveja. – respondi.

– A tio Charlus, Petúnia que é uma aberração. – todos riram quando a Marlene falou.

– Ei mocinha, isso é modos de falar da irmã dos outros. – questionou John.

– Ah Tio John. Mas é toda a verdade o que ela disse. – eu falei quando parei de rir.

– Bom, o papo esta ótimo. Mas eu e o John temos que voltar ao trabalho. – Charlus levantou da cadeira.

– Até mais tarde meninas. – disse John.

– Tio, Eu sou menino. – falou Potter emburrado.

– Ah é. Tinha me esquecido. – brincou John. Potter o olhou com uma cara feia fezendo todos rirem.

– Se não vermos de novo, foi um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Lily Evans. – disse Charlus dando um beijo nas costas da minha mão direita.

– O prazer foi meu Charlus. – disse sorrindo para ele. Como ele era educado. O filho poderia ser assim também.

Depois do Tio John e Charlus ir embora, eu e o Potter fizemos a Marlene comer. Não foi fácil. Mas Ja...Potter consegui fazer ela comer alguns doces. E depois disso, eu e Lene nos separamos da "pessoa querida" e ficamos conversando sobre algumas coisas. O tempo foi passando e o horário do velório estava chegando, então eu e a Marlene fomos nos arrumar.

A tarde foi triste. O velório foi somente para os familiares e para pessoas intimas da família McKinnon, para não haver um perigo de ataque. Fiquei o tempo todo ao lado da Marlene. Algumas pessoas da família eu conhecia outras não. O Remus veio junto com seus pais, Sofia e Gregorius Lupin, cumprimentar a Lene e seus pais.

Pensei que Sirius viria, pois no ultimo ano letivo Marlene e ele estão muito amigos.

Depois do enterro, retornamos para a casa dos McKinoon.

**Fim do Flashback.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Fuga

_**Olá meus queridos leitores! Está aqui mais um capítulo. Espero que vocês gostem. Eu amei escreve-lo. Por favor, comentem! Como é minha primeira fic que eu escrevo, gostaria de saber se eu estou indo bem. Beijos.**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

(Narrada por Sirius Black)

Sim. Eu estava nesta festa ridícula com bando de idiotas festejando as linhagens sangues-puros. E isso esta acontecendo bem no momento que esta ocorrendo o velório dos parentes da Marlene. Eu devia esta ao lado dela e não aqui. Não acredito que minha "querida" mãe conseguiu me trancar aqui.

- Querido, venha até aqui. - escutei a "bela" voz a minha mãe me chamando - Quero lhe apresentar a família Graphons. - Ela me mostrou um grupo em volta dela. Todos eram muito claros e com olhos escuros.

- Esse é o meu filho mais velho, Sirius Black. – minha mãe me puxou para mais perto do grupo. E é claro tive que fazer pose.

- Muito prazer, senhor e senhora Graphons. – me apresentei ao que me aparentava ser o casal Graphons, já que estavam de mãos dadas.

- Sou Calich e essa é minha esposa Katerine. – apertei a mão do homem e dei um beijo nas costas da mão da mulher.

- O prazer é todo nosso. Seu filho é um cavalheiro. – disse a tal de Katerine após eu ter beijado a mão dela. E depois acrescentou - Uma pena ele ser Gryffindor.

Espera! Deixa ver se eu entendi. Ela mal acabou de me conhecer e já esta pondo o dedo na minha vida. Quem ela pensa que é. Katerine Graphons? De uma das linhagens bruxas mais pura do mundo? Grande merda, isso sim.

Neste momento, eu estralei todos os meus dedos de uma vez. Minha mãe percebendo a minha irritação me deu uma olhada do tipo "Fica quieto ou você vai levar uma".

- Essas são minhas filhas, Fiona e Viollet. – a primeira parecia mais velha do que eu. Já a segunda, devia ser da minha idade.

- Prazer. – disse e fiz o mesmo gesto que fiz com a mãe delas.

Viollet me parecia menos excêntrica que os outros. Parece que alguém aqui está com tédio.

- Filho, elas vão estudar em Hogwarts. – minha mãe disse entusiasmada.

- Ah! Que bom. Espero que vocês sejam selecionadas para a Gryffindor. – falei triunfalmente e sai do grupo. Sim, eu sou mal. MUAHMUAHMUAHMUAH.

Caminhei em direção ao jardim da mansão. Queria muito poder esvaziar minha mente neste momento. Ultimamente, eu estava tendo muito pesadelos. E não eram quaisquer pesadelos. Neles tinham meus amigos sendo assassinados por Comensais da Morte ou pelo próprio Voldemort.

- Parece que você não é igual a eles. – uma voz me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Virei pare me certificar quem era e me deparei com a Viollet com um pequeno sorriso.

- Você acha? – perguntei num jeito irônico.

- Eu também não aguento eles. – ela disse com ódio.

Olhei nos olhos escuros dela e observei que não havia ganância de poder e sim tristeza.

- É muito difícil encontrar pessoas como você nesses tipos de família. – falou

- Eu sei como é isso. – disse e apontei para um banco para nós sentarmos – Então, vai para Hogwarts?

- Sim. O meu pai vai trabalhar no Ministério da Magia e minha mãe não queria continuar mais lá na França. – respondeu.

- Você não tem sotaque francês.

- Na verdade, eu sou inglesa e mudei junto com a minha família para a França quando eu tinha 10 anos. – explicou-me

- Está explicado – sorri para ela.

Por mais que eu tivesse encontrado uma pessoa igual a mim, não estava com a mínima vontade de ficar nesta festa.

- O que lhe aflige? – Viollet perguntou.

- Você sabe o que esta acontecendo a essa hora lá fora? – perguntei a ela revoltado.

- Não. – respondeu num sussurro por ter se assustado com a minha mudança de humor.

- Está havendo um velório de uma família que Comensais da Morte torturaram e assassinaram. E esses fanáticos aqui festejam o cúmulo do ridículo. Puro-sangue, blé.

- Ah, sinto muito Black. Eu não sabia. Me desculpe. – falou calmamente colocando a mão no meu ombro.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Você não faz parte dessa laia. E pode me chamar de Sirius.

- Ok, Sirius. Pode me chamar de Viollet.

- Mas você era amigo dessa família? – ela perguntou.

- Na verdade, eles eram parentes da minha melhor amiga. Eles eram muito queridos para ela. Eu queria estar com lá para poder dar força a ela. – expliquei.

- Coitada. Qual é o nome dela?

- Marlene Mckinnon.

- Nossa, meu sonho era poder ter nascido numa família como os Mckinnon, os Potter ou os Longbotton. – disse ela olhando para o céu.

- Bom, eu tenho umpouco de sorte. Meu melhor amigo é James Potter. Os pais dele são pessoas extremamente agradáveis. Sempre me recebem na casa deles. Qualquer coisa que precisar, pode ir me procurar na casa deles, na maior parte das minhas férias eu fico na casa do James. Fica numa vila próximo a Londres. Conhece Godric's Hollow?

- Já ouvi falar, mas pedindo informação talvez eu consiga chegar lá. E muito obrigada. Não dá para ficar na casa de meus paizinhos.

Depois que ela terminou de falar, um silêncio pairou entre nós. Ficamos observando o jardim com o som da festa que acontecia atrás de nós. Sim, a guerra começou. Foi um pensamento que estava me atormentando há dias. Estava preocupado com os meus amigos.

- Eu vou fugir de casa. – falei de súbito.

-O que? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- É isso mesmo. Eu vou fugir daquela casa. Não aguento mais ficar naquele ninho de cobras.

- Mas para onde você vai?

- Talvez para a casa do James. Qualquer lugar é melhor que lá.

- Então, boa sorte. Se precisar de alguma coisa, eu vou estar hospedada no Hotel Charlotte. Vou ficar lá até minha casa ficar pronta. Depois eu lhe dou o endereço.

- Obrigado, mas eu acho que eu não vou ter problema com a minha fuga. Eu tendo um malão, uma vassoura e uma varinha está tudo certo. – nós dois rimos.

- Viollet, vamos embora. – escutei uma pessoa falando e procurei quem era. Era a Fiona, irmão de Viollet.

- Sirius, eu vou ter que voltar para o meu ninho de cobra. – falou num tom divertido.

- Ah, que legal! – falei ironicamente – Foi um prazer conhece-la, madame. – beijei a mão dela.

- O prazer é todo meu, Sir Black.

- Boa sorte na seleção, espero que você entre na Gryffindor. – gritei quando ela estava entrando na mansão.

- Obrigada. – falou. Percebi que a irmã dela fez uma cara de nojo quando eu mencionei o nome de minha casa.

Fiquei olhando para onde ela tinha desaparecido. Minha noite não tinha sido tão ruim, mas, mesmo assim, queria estar com a Marlene. Queria poder abraçar ela e dizer que tudo vai ficar bem.

Os meus pensamentos foram varridos por uma dor horrível na orelha esquerda. Senti ela sendo puxada.

- AAAAIIIIIIIII mãe. Está doendo, para com isso. – comecei a gritar quando eu percebi que a minha mãe estava puxando minha orelha.

- É para você aprender a não falar besteira, moleque. – falou.

Consegui e soltar dela e comecei a correr ficando atrás do banco.

- Ah mãe seja mais rápida. Assim você nunca vai me pegar. – sim, eu sou mal.

- De mim você pode fugir, mas do seu pai não, menino. Espera só quando chegarmos em casa. – disse nervosa e, depois, saiu batendo o pé.

Eu sabia o que me esperava em casa. O meu pai iria usar cruciatus em mim. Ele sempre fazia isso comigo. É claro que doía, mas eu tentava não mostrar isso.

Depois de um tempo, nós fomos embora pela rede flú usando a lareira da mansão. Como sempre, a viagem via flú era horrível. Saí da lareira da sala de estar da minha casa meio cambaleando. Tirei as cinzas que estavam em minha roupa e subi a escada. Andei pelo corredor escuro e abri a porta onde tinha uma placa escrita o seguinte:

Se entrar, morre.

By: Sirius.

Meu quarto! O único lugar que eu gostava nessa horrorosa casa. No cômodo, o vermelho e o amarelo se destacavam dos moveis escuros. Antes que alguém entrasse, fechei com um feitiço, mesmo sabendo que é proibido bruxo de menor de idade usar magia fora da escola. Mas o que é a vida sem magia.

Fui procurar o meu malão que estava embaixo da minha casa. Abri o armário e peguei todas as roupas, os meus pertences e meus materiais escolares. Pequei tudo que me pertencia. Lancei um feitiço indetectável de extensão no malão para caber tudo.

- Abra essa porta, menino. – escutei minha mãe falando atrás da porta.

Não dei atenção a ela. Dei uma ultima olhada no quarto para ver se não tinha me esquecido de alguma coisa.

- Sirius Black, sai daí agora ou o seu castigo vai ser pior. – dessa vez era o meu pai falando.

Arrumei as coisas o mais rápido possível. O malão estava pronto e só precisava de coloca-lo na vassoura. Quando tudo estava pronto, meu pai tinha conseguido abrir a porta. Minha mãe olhou para mim e, depois, para o armário vazio.

- O que você esta fazendo, Sirius? – ela me perguntou receosa. Pode parecer estranho, mas minha mãe me amava apesar de eu ser "ovelha negra" da família. Agora, o meu pai... Já é outra história.

- Estou saindo dessa casa. É o que eu deveria ter feito a muito tempo.

- Você não vai a lugar algum, moleque. – vociferou o meu pai.

Com um movimento na varinha, abri a janela e, logo em seguida, subi na vassoura ainda dentro de casa. E no minuto após, eu e ele começamos a duela.

- Expelliarmus.

- Impedimenta.

- Estupefaça. – o meu feitiço acertou em cheio o peito do meu pai que caiu do outro lado do quarto.

Isso deu tempo de dar um impulso e sair voando pela janela. Olhei para trás e vi minha mãe ajudando o meu pai a levantar.

Como é bom ficar livre daquele lugar!

Tentei me localizar do alto da cidade. E assim que encontrei a direção certa, me encaminhei para a casa do meu amigo James.

É claro que os meus pais (não deixe o James ler isto) de coração e alma me receberam com bom grado.

- Obrigado, mãe! – agradeci a Dorea enquanto ela me levava ao meu quarto que ficava ao lado do quarto do James.

- Uau, que melhor hora para vir nos visitar, cachorro. – escutei a voz do próprio vindo da porta do cômodo. Ele estava sem óculos e com pijama, ou melhor, com somente short.

- Ele disse para mim que iria madrugar você. – brincou Charlus.

- Ah! Eu agradeço. – disse James irônico.

- Crianças, a conversa esta boa, mas vamos todos dormir. Vamos agora. – Dorea foi empurrando todos para a cama.

- Ah mãe. – eu e James falamos juntos.

- Nada de mãe. É agora.

E eu fui. Não por obrigação, mas por lembrar que eu estava no lugar certo e que eu poderia descansar com tranquilidade sem nervosismo de ter que acordar com ameaças de tortura.


	4. Chapter 4: A Visita

(Narrado pela autora)

Marlene e Lily tinham acabado de se arrumar quando Elisa, mãe da Marlene, veio até o quarto onde as duas estavam e bateu na porta.

- Pode entrar. – falou Marlene com preguiça.

- Meninas, por que vocês não descem. O Chalus, a Dorea, o James e o Sirius chegaram. – disse Elisa.

- Obrigada, mãe. Nós já vamos descer.

Elisa fechou a porta e Marlene olhou para a Lily que estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

- O que foi Lily? – perguntou Lene.

- O que o Potter está fazendo aqui?

- Lembrar-se da ultima carta do Sirius? – Lily assentiu – Então, ele falou que eles viriam visitar nós e já que os meus pais vão sair, eles não queriam nos deixar sozinha.

- Ah, eu não vou descer. – falou ela.

- É claro que vai! Nem que eu tenha que arrastar a senhorita. – disse Lene.

-Mas... – Lily tentou protestar.

- Mas nada, ruiva. Vamos descer agora. – falou Marlene arrastando a Lily.

Juntas saíram do quarto e desceram a escada para chegar até a sala de estar. Ao chegar lá, Sirius atacou Lene com um abraço esmagador.

- Sirius, assim eu vou morrer asfixiada. – murmurou ela.

- Ah, desculpa, É que eu senti saudade de você. – falou Sirius olhando preocupado para Marlene.

- Eu também senti sua falta. E não me olhe desse jeito, Black. Eu já estou melhor. – Lene deu um pequeno sorriso para ele.

- Eu fiquei preocupado com você. Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Não é bom voltar a assuntos tristes. Sabe por quê? Porque eu estou aqui. – falou Sirius de um modo convencido.

- Como você é modesto, hein. – Sirius riu com o comentário da Marlene.

- Oi Sirius. – Lily disse depois de descer a escada com relutância.

- Hey ruiva. Como você está? Você cresceu, mulher. – falou Sirius abraçando Lily.

- Oi Sirius. Estou bem e com você?

- Bem.

- Oi pessoas do meu coração. – James se pronunciou. Ele começou a fazer cocegas na Lene.

- PARA COM ISSO POTTER. PARE AGORA. – gritou Marlene tentando fugir dele.

- Okay. Você pode fugir agora, mas depois eu te pego na saída. – sussurro ele com uma voz rouca lançando um olhar do mal.

Mas James logo parou com a brincadeira quando viu Sirius com o braço envolto da cintura de Lily.

- Hey! Tira a mão dela. – disse James vermelho de raiva.

- Ah, não estou com vontade. – brincou Sirius.

- Você não quer que eu te cape, cachorro.

- Você... – Sirius tentou falar, mas a Lily entrou no meio da briga.

- Potter, você para com isso, porque você não é nada meu para falar se algum pode me abraçar ou não. E o Sirius é meu amigo. Então, baixa bola ai.

- É viado, baixa a bola ai. – brincou Sirius.

- Ah, cala boca, cachorro. – falou James emburrado.

- Oi Tio. Oi tia. Como vocês estão? – Lene cumprimentou Chalus e Dorea.

- Olá Marlene. Nós estamos bem e com você? – Chalus falou abraçando ela.

- Estou bem. Fico feliz por vocês virem aqui em casa. – Lene disse.

- Que bom que você está melhor, querida. – falou Dorea.

- A Lily ajudou a me animar um pouco esses dias.

- Olá Lily, como você está? – Dorea cumprimentou Lily.

- Oi. Estou bem e com vocês? – a ruiva perguntou para o casal Potter.

- Muito bem, Lily. Obrigado. – agradeceu Charlus.

- Vamos tomar café da manhã. Ai nós podemos colocar o papo em dia. – falou Elisa.

Após concordarem, todos se sentaram à mesa a qual Hunters colocou pães, frutas e sucos. Depois que todos se acomodaram, o primeiro a se pronunciar foi John, pai de Marlene:

- Então, vocês já receberam a carta de Hogwarts para comprar os novos materiais?

- Ainda não, pai. Deve chegar esses dias. - respondeu Marlene e continuou - Por quê?

- Eu não quero que vocês duas vão sozinhas no Beco Diagonal. Então, quando chegar a carta quero que me avisem. E Dorea, se você quiser levar os meninos conosco para ter mais segurança, não tem problema.

- Claro. Assim eu fico mais segura. Não é Chalus? – falou a Sra. Potter.

- Sim, o John está certo. Eu vou junto também.

- Então, Lily. O que você pretende fazer depois de sair da escola? – perguntou Dorea.

- Eu queria seguir a profissão de auror. – respondeu Lily.

- Que bom. Tenho certeza que vai ser uma ótima aurora. Do jeito que o Jay diz o quanto você é inteligente, tenho certeza que vai conseguir entrar para o quartel general. – disse Dorea.

-Mãe! – falou um James vermelho.

- O que? Estou falando a verdade. Você não acha que ela vai conseguir entrar, Charlus?

- Mas é claro. Nunca tinha visto um currículo escolar tão completo e limpo de detenções quanto o seu. - concordou Chalus.

- Você... você viu o meu currículo? – perguntou Lily desconcertada.

- Sim. Não só o seu como o do James, Sirius, Marlene e todos os outros que querem se tornar auror. Naturalmente, você deve se lembrar de que os diretores de cada casa fizeram uma entrevista de profissões com os alunos. Não se lembra?

- Lembro sim. – respondeu Lily ainda não entendendo a parte em que o Sr. Potter entra nesta entrevista.

- Então, quando eles terminam as entrevistas, Dumbledore me chama para ver os currículos dos alunos que querem se tornar auror. Assim, eu já vou fazendo uma pré-seleção. – disse Charlus.

- Ah! Entendi. É difícil fazer essa pré-seleção? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Não. Mas algumas vezes eu fico com dúvida quando o aluno tem as melhores notas do colégio e tem varias detenções. – Chalus falou olhando para Sirius e para James.

- Hey pai, porque você está nos olhando. Somos um poço educação. – Sirius disse com cara de cachorro molhado enfiando um pedaço de pão inteiro na boca fazendo todos rirem.

- É pai, somos um poço de educação. E além do mais, você não pode falar nada, porque você era pior que nós. Não é mãe? – falou James

- Isso é verdade. Eu não posso mentir diante dos fatos, Charlus. Sinto muito. – Dorea disse com um ar intelectual.

- Oh! Eu sabia que você iria ficar ao lado deles. Era só questão de tempo, não é? Tenham cuidado, farei vingança. – Chalus falou num sussurro ameaçador.

- Nossa, vocês seriam ótimos atores. – brincou Marlene.

- Pois é, Lene. Nós queríamos entrar para a Broadway. Mas sabe, os holofotes iriam apagar nossa verdadeira beleza. – James disse com "pouca" modéstia e continuou – Mas a parte de meu pai ser pior que eu, é verdade.

- Sério, Tia Dorea. É verdade? – Marlene perguntou desconfiando do moreno.

- Verdade, querida. – falou entre risos – O seu tio era fogo em pessoa... – mas Sra. Potter não conseguiu continuar, porque James e Sirius estavam gargalhando.

- O que foi? Porque os senhores estão rindo?

- Mãe, o pai era fogo em pessoa? – perguntou James.

- Sim. – respondeu Dorea ainda não entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

- Então você sentia um calor pelo pai quando brigavam? – Sirius perguntou maliciosamente.

- Ah, menino! Vai comer seu café da manhã que você ganha mais. – Dorea disse brava fazendo todos rirem até mesmo Lily.

- Ora mãe, há vários sentidos figurados para fogo. – brincou Black.

- Ele tem razão, ruiva. – concordou Sr. Potter. Dorea lançou um olhar do tipo: "você quer dormir no sofá hoje à noite."

- Okay, parei. – Charlus disse levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Me lembro muito bem das brigas de vocês dois. Eram como cão e gato. – comentou Elisa.

- Por que... por que vocês brigavam? – perguntou Lily com vergonha.

- Vamos dizer que ele gritava pelos quatro cantos do colégio que ele me amava e eu gritava que odiava ele. –Dorea falou com um brilho nos olhos como se estivesse lembrando-se de algo.

- E eu e os amigos desses dois tínhamos que aguentar o "amor" deles. – disse John.

- Mas no final deu certo. Nós acabamos nos casando. – Charlus falou sorrindo para sua esposa.

- Eu acho que você deu poção de amor para ela, pai. – disse Sirius fazendo com que houvesse um estouro de risadas.

- Respeito, menino! – Chalus fingiu estar bravo.

Depois de todos se acalmarem, Marlene perguntou para o James:

-Jay, o Remus não viria também?

- Viria sim, Lene. Mas ele teve que dar uma saída urgente, por que uns parentes que Remus não via há muito tempo foi lá na casa dele. – respondeu.

- Ah, lembro que o Remus me disse que tinha parentes que não via a muito tempo. Acho que o sobrenome é Scaff. – comentou Lily.

- É esse nome mesmo, ruiva. – confirmou Sirius.

Em meio a barulho de copos e de talheres, os adultos conversavam sobre os acontecimentos no Ministério e Sirius e James contavam piadas para as meninas. Mas Lily estava muito ocupada imersa em seus pensamentos que nem prestava a atenção nos dois marotos. Ela havia pensado que os pais de James fosse aqueles riquinhos arrogantes, contudo desde o velório dos parentes da Marlene começou a mudar drasticamente de opinião.

- Lily... Lily. – Marlene chamou sacodindo a ruiva.

- O que foi?

- Estou te chamando a horas.

- Desculpa, estava pensando.

- Vamos colocar os biquínis para nadar. Meus pais vão sair agora.

Os pais da Lene iriam sair para resolver uns assuntos e para as garotas não ficarem sozinhas chamaram os Potter para ficar junto com elas.

-Tchau, meninas. Qualquer coisa que precisarem é só pedir para a Dorea e Charlus mandarem um patrono para nós – falou Elisa.

- Está bem, mãe. – Marlene disse.

Eles se despediram e foram embora pela rede flú. Depois de colocarem o biquíni, Lily e Marlene foram para o quintal onde os três Potter e o Black estavam esperando elas.

A ruiva não entrou de imediato na piscina, tinha levado um livro para ler. Já a jovem Mckinnon entrou na água junto com os homens. A Srª. Potter estava passando protetor solar para depois deitar na cadeira para tomar sol.

Depois de algum tempo, Dorea se levantou e foi sentar ao lado de Lily.

- Que livro você está lendo? – perguntou.

- O Senhor dos Anéis. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Legal. Eu já li.

- Sério? – Lily não estava acreditando que uma sangue-puro como a Srª. Potter lia livros de autores trouxas.

- Sim. Eu tinha comprado para o James e ele adorou. Então eu fui ler. É interessante como os trouxas imaginam sobre o mundo de magia, você não acha?

- É mesmo. Tem vários livros que eu li e algumas coisas que eles, trouxas, pensam sobre a magia são parecidos com o nosso mundo.

- Você gosta de romance bruxo, não gosta? James me falou isso. –Dorea perguntou.

- Sim, adoro. É o meu gênero preferido. – Lily falou com entusiasmo mesmo não entendendo como o Potter sabia disso.

- Um dia desses vai lá em casa. Temos uma biblioteca.

- Você tem uma biblioteca? – Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Sim, querida. Você pode ir lá e pegar quantos livros você quiser. – falou rindo.

- Obrigada.

As duas ruivas ficaram conversando sobre livros até o momento em que James saiu da piscina e foi em direção a mãe dele.

- É seu esse copo, mãe? – o moreno perguntou apontando para um copo com suco de uva.

- Sim, querido pode beber. – respondeu Dorea.

James estava usando somente uma sunga preta fazendo com que a ruiva mais nova olhasse para o seu belo porte físico. Lily, por mais que ela se xingasse mentalmente, não podia mentir que ele tinha um corpo dos deuses. O maroto notou que seu lírio estava o observando, deu uma piscadinha para ela.

Lily não podia fazer nada, não queria gritar para o Potter o quão estupido ele é na presença da mãe dele.

- Obrigada, mãe. – agradeceu James e não falou nada para a Lily, por mais doido que ele estava para ela entrar na piscina. Ele não iria atentar a ruiva hoje, só quando voltasse para Hogwarts.

Era um dia tranquilo para todos, mas também divertido. Esqueceram por algumas horas a guerra que estava iniciando lá fora. Apesar de Lily não ser da família e o James estar presente no momento, ela estava se sentindo tão bem. Era como se estivesse no lugar certo conhecendo as pessoas certas. Os jovens estavam aproveitando bastante o dia, uma vez que depois de uma semana estariam de voltar ao seu lar, Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5: Retorno a Hogwarts

_**Olá, Leitores do meu coração. Não me matem, por favor. Eu sei que demorei, mas o cursinho não me deixa ficar o dia inteiro na net. Bom, eu acho esse capítulo uma gracinha. Espero que vocês gostem. Boa Leitura, Adhara.**_

(Narrado por Remus Lupin)

-Remus, acorda! Vamos levantado, querido. São oito e meia. – escutei uma voz feminina me chamando.

Meu corpo estava dormente, não tinha dormido o suficiente, porque meus queridos amigos, James e Sirius, não me deixavam descansar. Tentei abrir os meus olhos, porem a imagem estava embaçada e escura. De repente, um clarão entrou no quarto junto com uma rajada de vento fazendo meus olhos lacrimejaram. Sentei na cama esfregando-os.

- Porque você não grita para acordar ele? – olhei para a porta e focalizei a imagem de James de short e com a cara amassada.

- Porque ele é obediente. – disse Srª. Potter sorrindo.

- Bom dia, Tia Dorea. – a cumprimentei.

- Bom dia, Remus. Vocês se arrumem e descem para tomar café da manhã.

- Mãe, o Sirius ainda não levantou. – Prongs falou.

- Ah, obrigada, Jay. Vou tentar acordar ele. – Dorea disse enquanto sai do quarto e continuou – SIRIUS, LEVANTA AGORA! NEM MAIS UM MINUTO.

Eu e James não aguentamos e caímos na gargalhada.

- Não seria normal, se ela não fizesse isso – comentou Prongs.

-É verdade.

- Pronto para voltar a Hogwarts? – perguntou ele.

- Pronto, e você?

- Pronto. – Jay falou e saiu sorrindo.

Eu sabia o que se passava pela cabeça do meu amigo. Ele estava feliz por voltar ao colégio, nosso segundo lar, e, também, por poder rever certa ruiva apesar de ele ter passado um dia inteiro ao lado dela. James me contou que a mãe dele e a Lily ficaram super-amigas íntimas.

Levantei da cama e fui para o banheiro. Depois de tirar meu pijama que se baseava num short com desenhos de lobinhos, presente especial de Padfoot e Prongs, liguei o chuveiro que regulava a temperatura automaticamente ao toque na torneira. É, magia moderna é isso!

A água estava refrescante o suficiente para tirar o sono que eu estava. Esse banho teve o tempo necessário para eu refletir sobre o ano escolar que estava se iniciando.

Após sair da ducha, coloquei a roupa que eu tinha separado antes de ter deitado ontem à noite.

- Ei, não fica chateada comigo. Eu sei que vai ser uma longa viagem. Mas veja o lado bom, vamos estar de volta a Hogwarts. – falei tentando animar minha coruja, Métis, enquanto a colocava na gaiola.

Peguei meus pertences e os levei até o Hall de Entrada onde eu encontrei o pai do James.

- Bom dia, Tio Charlus. – o cumprimentei.

- Bom dia, Remus. Vamos à copa esperar os outros descerem. Ah, já estava me esquecendo, seu jornal chegou. – Sr. Potter disse e, no final, me passou o jornal.

- Obrigado, tio.

Caminhamos junto até a sala de jantar. Enquanto esperávamos os outros, liamos e discutíamos sobre as matérias que o Profeta Diário tinha publicado.

- Cara, eu estou com sono. Não sei por que a mãe nos acorda cedo. – escutei Sirius reclamando.

Nesse momento, entra na sala um Padfoot aborrecido e um Prongs com a mesma cara amassada. Eles nos cumprimentaram, sentaram-se à mesa e começaram a ler seus respectivos jornais.

Para quem não os conhecem, achariam eles tinham tomado firewhisky. Muitas precisam conhecer melhor James e Sirius para ver que eles são mais do que bagunceiros. E muitos garotos invejosos tentam incriminar os dois dizendo que colaram trabalhos de outras pessoas ou pagaram para alguém fazer.

Apesar da Mcgonagall não gosta muito das bagunças deles, ela os conhecem muito bem para saber se os trabalhos eram feitos por eles ou não. Mesmo que eu empreste minhas tarefas para o Sirius, ele não copia, mas sim a utiliza como "ponto de apoio". Palavras de Sirius Black.

Logo depois da dupla ter chegado, tia Dorea entrou toda atrapalhada.

- Me desculpe pela demora, meninos. – disse sentando-se à mesa e continuou – Nossa, estou morrendo de fome.

Assim, todos começaram a comer. Durante nossa refeição, a mãe do James nos perguntava se não tínhamos esquecido alguma roupa, uniforme, livro ou outra coisa. Prongs não parava de falar das estratégias que iria colocar em pratica no quadribol já que ele é o novo capitão do time da Gryffindor.

- Veado, será que não dá para ficar quieto? – Sirius reclamou.

- Oh mau humor, hein! Tem uma pulga te incomodando? – brincou Jay.

- Não sei se você sabe, mas veado não fala.

- Pode parar os dois. Sirius, você levantou com o pé esquerdo? – interviu tio Charlus.

- Tô com sono.

- É claro. Vocês devem ter dormido tarde. Agora não adianta brigar, nós temos que colocar as coisas no carro. – falou Srª. Potter levantando da mesa. E logo após, todos fizeram o mesmo.

Eu e os marotos ajudamos o tio Charlus a colocar nossos pertences no porta-malas com feitiço de extensão indetectável.

O caminho até a estação King's Cross durou trinta minutos, porque a casa dos Potter fica numa vila próxima aos limites de Londres.

- Vocês vão se encontrar com o Peter, meninos? – tia Dorea nos perguntou depois de termos passado a parede entre as plataformas 9 e 10.

- Sim, mãe. Combinamos de nos encontrar na cabine de sempre. – respondeu James.

Fiquei observando por alguns minutos a plataforma nove três quarto e percebi que muitos jovens, mesmo acostumados com a longa temporada longe dos pais, estavam mais tristes, ou melhor, com o semblante de preocupação.

Parecia que os ataques estavam influenciando, não somente aqueles ligados ao poder, mas sim toda a comunidade bruxa. E essa reflexão me fez pensar em meus pais. Queria poder abraça-los agora.

- Vai ficar tudo bem com eles, Remus. – disse tio Charlus adivinhando o que se passava em minha cabeça.

- Tio, você promete que se acontecer qualquer coisa com eles, você irá me avisar?

- Claro. Mas fique tranquilo, seu pai me chamou para ajuda-lo a colocar proteção na sua casa.

- Muito obrigado. Fico mais tranquilo. Mas essas proteções não vai ser o suficiente para os comensais. Eles sabem desfazer.

- Eles não seriam loucos o suficiente para penetrar numa proteção feita por um auror com o Ministério da Magia ainda em pé. – Sr. Potter me explicou.

- Você acha isso? – perguntei inseguro.

- Sim. É claro que estamos tomando toda a proteção necessária, mas eles estão ainda muito desorganizados. – respondeu ele.

- Queridos, é melhor vocês entrarem no trem antes do maquinista apitar. – escutei a voz da Srª. Potter se destacando da nossa.

Eu me despedi dos pais de James e agradeci a eles pela estadia na mansão dos Potter.

- Jay, não se esqueça de mandar um abraço para a Lily. – tia Dorea lembrou a James enquanto eles se despediam.

Após algumas lágrimas e avisos da Dorea, eu e os dois marotos estávamos indo em direção da nossa cabine. Foi um pouco difícil de chegar até lá, já que os alunos estavam agitados pela viagem de retorno.

- Ah que bom que não tem nenhum pirralho aqui. – Sirius falou após temos entrado no compartimento.

Todos os alunos veteranos já sabiam que não podia entrar naquela cabine por ser dos Marotos, mas era normal encontrarmos um aluno novato aqui.

- Ah, começou. – sussurrei para Padfoot quando vi James com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Meu Merlin, protege nosso amigo de certa ruiva. – Sirius disse teatralmente.

- Vocês dois podem parar de tirar sarro da minha cara.

- É melhor você tirar essa cara de emburrado, por que sua Lily estará abrindo essa porta daqui a um segundo. – Pads disse e, na ultima sílaba que ele pronunciou, Lily Evans abriu a porta da cabine.

- Remus. Quanto tempo! Tudo bem com você? – escutei-a falando.

- Olá, Lily. – disse abraçando ela e continuei – Como você está?

- Muito bem, obrigada. Então, você vai me contar tudo da viagem? Quero saber sobre as poções e os feitiços que os egípcios utilizam.

- Claro. Quando terminar o jantar te conto lá na sala comunal, pode ser?

- Fechado.

- Ruiva, você tem certeza que quer essa tortura? – brincou Sirius.

- Sim. E estou bem, Sirius. Muito obrigada. – sorriu ela

- Ah, você só defende esse lobinho mal amado. – quando ele falou a palavra indesejada, na hora deu uma cotovelada no braço dele.

- O que deu nele? – perguntou Lily apontando para um James hipnotizado.

- Ele deve estar compenetrado em contar quantas sardas você deve ter no rosto. – explicou Sr. Inteligente Black.

- Potter, você não vai começar com isso, não é? – Lily perguntou vermelha de raiva.

- Mas eu não fiz nada. – respondeu com uma cara de quem não era culpado do crime. Ele até podia ganhar o Oscar com isso, parece que ele andou treinando com o Sirius.

- Ah... desculpa. – sussurrou Lily. Não esperei que ela tivesse acreditado nele.

- Mas já que você esta aqui. Quer sair comigo na primeira visita a Hogsmead esse ano ? - Prongs tinha levantado do assento para falar bem pertinho dela, ou melhor, sussurrar no pé do ouvido.

- Seu prepotente arrogante.

Tinha que admitir, era engraçado as brigas desses dois. Parecia que eu e Padfoot estávamos vendo uma partida de tênis. Mas às vezes chegava a ser irritante. E a briga só parou quando nosso amigo Wortmail chegou.

- Olá marotos e... Lily? O que você está fazendo aqui na nossa humilde cabine? – Peter enunciou sua presença.

- Oi Peter. Na verdade, eu vim aqui chamar o Remus para fazermos a ronda no trem, mas o seu amigo idiota começou a irritar.

- Eu não sou idiota e nem comecei ...

- Nós já estamos de saída, Marotos, depois eu retorno. – intervi para a briga não continuar. Peguei na mão da Lily e a levei para fora da cabine.

- Não sei como você consegue aturar esse menino, Remus. Ele é irritante. – ela falou depois de se acalmar.

Era perceptível que a simples presença do meu colega incomodava a ruiva. Mas eu acho que no fundo, ela sente algo pelo Prongs. Sei que vou dizer irá embaraçar a cabeça de vocês, mas no primeiro ano eles eram próximos.

Como? Sim, James e Lily eram amigos como também Lily era amiga de Severus Snape. É fato que o meu amigo e o Slytherin não partilhavam as mesmas ideias e os mesmo gostos. No final do primeiro ano, eles se esqueceram de pegar o endereço para trocarem cartas. Foi por esse pequeno detalhe que acabaram perdendo contato.

Lily já não gostava das brincadeiras de mal gosto que James fazia e não gostou mais ainda no segundo ano quando ela acabou numa armadinha que nós tínhamos feito para o Snape. Sim, eu também participando do negócio.

Depois disso, a ruiva nunca mais quis mais conversar com o Prongs. Porém, a partir daquele momento este nunca parou de incomodá-la. E no quarto ano, Jay começou a chama-la para sair.

- O que você achou dos novos monitores-chefes? – Lily me perguntou após termos saído da reunião com os monitores das casas e monitores-chefes da escola.

- Eu gostei deles. Parece que esse novo procedimento para fazer os relatórios e as rondas mais eficiente. – respondi.

- Também gostei. Eles são melhores que os do ano passado.

Eu e Lily tínhamos tornado monitores da Gryffindor no ano passado, no quinto ano. E com esse título, a ruiva podia dar várias detenções para James. Não que ela aproveitava disso, mas era engraçado ver como ela gritava "Detenção, Potter".

Enquanto nós fazíamos a ronda, ela me contava sobre as suas férias. Percebi que minha amiga estava feliz com início das aulas. Era fato que ela amava Hogwarts, mas havia algo mais nessa felicidade.

Quando retornamos para a cabine dos marotos, Peter não estava mais lá. James e Sirius estavam tão concentrados num xadrez de bruxo que não perceberam nós entrarmos no compartimento.

- XEQUE MATE. – gritou James fazendo Lily se sobressaltar.

- Potter, você é louco. Ah, me esqueci. Você é louco mesmo.

- Não é isso, Lils. É difícil de ganhar do pulguento e hoje eu consegui. – Prongs explicou enquanto fazia a dança da vitória.

- É claro que eu deixei o veado ganhar. Quis ser bonzinho com ele. – Sirius comentou despreocupadamente.

- Eu vou para a minha cabine. Remus, quando chegarmos à estação de Hogsmead, me espera na saída do lado direito desse vagão? – Lily falou abrindo a porta.

- Sim. – afirmei.

- Ruiva, espera. – James chamou a Lily, fazendo esta encará-lo com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- O que é, Potter?

- Meus pais mandaram um abraço para você. – com os braços abertos, Jay respondeu andando em direção a ela.

- Potter, não... – antes terminar a frase, Prongs abraçou-a fortemente.

Lily protestava e se debatia nos braços de James, enquanto este aproveitava o momento de aproximação que acontecia somente quando Jay forçava tal evento. Sirius começou a gargalhar alto começando chamar a atenção de quem passava na frente da nossa cabine.

- Além de ser um arrogante, você é um mentiroso, Potter. E para de utilizar o nome de seus pais para suas idiotices. – Lily gritou depois de chutar a canela e se cerificar que estava longe o bastante de James.

-Mas é verdade, Lily. Acredita em mim pelo menos uma vez na vida. – falou enquanto passava a mão no local em que foi chutado.

-Não vou acreditar em você, porque você gosta de aproveitar de qualquer brecha que estiver ao seu alcance.

- Lily, é verdade. – Sirius tentou defender Prongs.

- Você só está falando isso porque é amigo dele.

- Lily, James está falando a verdade. – intervi.

A ruiva olhou para mim com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Percebi que ela estava analisando as palavras que acabei de pronunciar. Levou alguns minutos até ela abrir a boca para falar, porem nada saiu.

- Ah... É verdade, Remus? – perguntou ela confusa.

- Sim.

- Eu... Bom, eu vou agradecê-los pessoalmente. Me... me desculpe, Potter. Com licença. – apesar de atrapalhar em algumas palavras, Lily falou o mais rápido que podia e, corada, saiu da cabine.

- Caramba, o que foi aquilo? – Sirius perguntou depois de ficarmos olhando algum tempo para o lugar que a ruiva tinha saído.

- Ela viu que o James não é tão ruim assim. – respondi sorrindo.

- Agradeço pela parte que me toca. – Jay falou depois de sentar e respirar com calma – Vocês viram, ela pediu desculpa?

- Sim, nós vimos, veado. – brincou Padfoot.

- Eu já disse que é cervo. – Prongs fingiu estar bravo.

E com isso, James e Sirius começaram a contar piada e, entre os risos, a porta do compartimento foi aberta por uma garota que nunca tinha visto nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

- Com licença, as outras cabines estão lotadas, será que eu poderia ficar aqui? – perguntou a menina corada.

Nós nos entreolhamos como se estivéssemos conversando por olhares. Nunca tínhamos deixado entrar nenhuma garota nessa cabine, exceto Lily, Marlene e Alice.

- Claro. Pode entrar. – respondi com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu e entrou.

Sirius estava sentado ao meu lado e próximo à porta. James estava na frente dele e, consequentemente, a garota iria ficar na minha frente. Ela tinha um cabelo castanho-claro ondulado, seus olhos era um azul claríssimo e sua pele clara.

- Deixe que eu te ajude. – Jay falou quando ela estava tentando colocar o malão no compartimento do teto.

- Obrigada.

- Qual é o seu nome? – Sirius perguntou.

- Dorcas Meadowes.

- Não lembro de ver você na escola. Você é da Escócia, porque você tem um sotaque muito parecido de lá?–Padfoot falou.

- Sim, eu nasci lá. Na verdade, eu estudava na escola Scotland Magic School. Minha família precisou de se mudar para Londres. – Meadowes explicou. Parecia que ela não estava muito animada com a mudança.

- Você vai gostar de Hogwarts. Não ha lugar melhor que aquele castelo. – tentei anima-la.

- Você vai fazer muitos amigos aqui, exceto com os Slytherins. – James brincou.

- É, parece que eles não são nada amigáveis. Topei com um grupo deles. – ela disse um pouco branca.

- O que eles fizeram com você? – Sirius perguntou com os punhos fechados.

- Bom, me perguntavam qual é o meu nome, se era uma sangue-ruim, de onde eu era e outras coisas que eu não me lembro. Estavam em cinco.

- Como eles eram? – Prongs perguntou. Sabia que ele está pensando na forma de uma vingança. Apesar de mal termos conhecido a menina, nós sempre defendemos todos aqueles que estão na mira das "cobras".

- Havia um menino muito branco e loiro que se parecia com uma doninha (nesse momento, Sirius teve um ataque de risos assustando a Meadowes). Um com cabelo oleoso e magro. Os outros três não dava para ver, porque estavam atrás de mim e o corredor estava um pouco escuro.

- O que você acha cachorro? – James perguntou de repente para o Sirius.

- Uma ótima idéia. – respondeu ele.

- Do que eles estão falando? Eles são Legilimens? – Meadowes perguntou assustada.

- Eles são legilimens. Mas vai se acostumando, eles são sempre assim. Loucos. E desculpe a nossa falta de educação, sou Remus Lupin. O cabeludo é o Sirius Black e ao seu lado é James Potter. – disse fazendo-a sorrir.

- Obrigada.

Nunca tinha reparado num sorriso tão bonito e singelo como o dela que até fez arrepiar os pelos da minha nuca. Foi uma sensação estranha. Muito estranha. Passamos um tempo nos olhando até eu escutar uma falsa tossida de Sirius.

- Me desculpem. Acho que estou pegando uma gripe. – mentiu o cachorro lançando um olhar do tipo "eu sei o que você fez no verão passado". A única coisa que pude fazer era revirar os olhos.

Virei para a janela e fiquei observando o por do sol. Apesar do meu "pequeno problema um tanto peludo" (como diria James), eu não podia reclamar. Tenho os melhores amigos e familiares e, além disso, fui recebido na melhor escola de magia e bruxaria do mundo. Será que minha vida poderia ficar mais completa que isso? Não sei, mas uma pessoa como eu, amaldiçoada para sempre, não deveria ser feliz desse jeito, deveria?


End file.
